Emotional Skarr/Transcript
Skarr: (Thinking in his sleep) England, a nation of shopkeepers. *'Hector': Skarr, report to the command center right away! *'Skarr': But, it's 2 AM! *'Hector': Don't you know that tyranny never sleeps? For you see, General, on this very night, you and I will finally dominate the world! Hahahaha! Now, hurry up! Oh, and bring up some ice cream. Vanilla. *'Stomach': Vanilla is delicious! *'Skarr': (Talking to birds) What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. I am sick and tired of playing errand boy for that oversized wad of chewing gum, and that dipstick bear of his. I utterly despise him with every fiber of my being. And someday, someday soon, my children, I will make him... pay. Oh, I'm sorry, my little babies. I have forgotten your midnight snack. (He feeds to the birds with birdseeds.) Okay, I'm here. They were out of vanilla. So, I got Rocky Road. *'Hector': Welcome, Skarr. *'Skarr': This better be good. *'Hector': (Boskov consumes the ice cream) Oh, yes! It's good, very good! *'Stomach': Oooh! Tasty! *'Hector': And now, I give you Major Doctor Ghastly! *'Ghastly': Yes. Tonight, we will unveil the world's most destructive weapon! *'Hector': This is magnificent and it's modeled after Enrique Jr.! (Skarr gasps) There's my boy! Boskov, pet now! *'Skarr': You need to change your brain fluid, Hector. There's only one way to conquer the world. We've got to build massive armies and stockpile missiles! Then, you have to target and destroy every major capital in the world! YES! YES! HAHAHAHA! ALL MINE! ALL... (stops daydreaming) mine? *'Ghastly': Yes. Well, we think this will work nicely, too. *'Skarr': What am I supposed to do with this? Stupid thing... I hate it. *'Robot Dog': All systems are operational. *'Skarr': Oh! Now, I got it! *'Ghastly': Amazing! *'Hector': Yes, Skarr. Can you feel it? Something big is about to go down! *'Skarr': Hmmm. Seems to be a lag in reaction time. Ah! *'Hector': Before we set out to conquer the world, Skarr, we must first run an elaborate and expensive training test. Behold! Go ahead, choose your... weapon. And with your Dog Vision Goggles, you will seek out the enemy! Good shot, Skarr. Skarr, you continue your weapon trials. Boskov and I will be here observing. *'Skarr': What luck. They're asleep. Now, what have we got here? Hmmm, boring. Cute, but no. Hello! *'Boskov': Pee-you! *'Hector': The tests are testing great, Skarr! Only two hundred and fifty six more tests to test! *'Skarr': Well, Hector's toy worked pretty good. Good riddance to bad rubbish. *'Robot Dog': Self destruct will occur in T-minus ten seconds, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.... (Bunny Island explodes) *'Football Announcer': It is fourth down and one yard to go, and the score is tied with only five seconds on the clock- *'Ghastly': Ahem. We interrupt this program to bring you an important message. *'Hector': Greetings, Skarr. It is my sincerest hope that you get well soon. Because you've got to work off the fifty million bucks you owe for that robot you broke! *'Skarr': Hey! You can't do- *'Football Announcer': Who-wee, folks! You can tell your grandkids that you just won the absolute best play in football history! Category:Evil Con Carne transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts